<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjusting to Camp Life by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940821">Adjusting to Camp Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishop the Last x-man (comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the fifth time line is quiet a bit rougher than most of them are used to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjusting to Camp Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adjusting to Camp Life</p><p>“You know I thought the last place was harsh but at least we had in door plumbing,” Jake said loudly as he returned form the river after cleaning himself off. He personally didn’t find it that different than how it had been when he traveled with Forge’s circus or the time he and Sam spent in the time line Mother Askani sent them to. When they’d been with the x-men they’d had access to decent facilities but they weren’t always with them.</p><p>“Look on the bright side Jake at least your not stuck in a fur bikini while ruffing it this time,” Gambit said teasingly from where he was helping cook for the camp.  He could sense Jake’s mixture of fondness and annoyance and wondered how long Jake had been in love with Gambit.  </p><p>“Hey enough flirting we need to finish up all the chores before night fall this region is not a good place to be out working after dark,” Scorch called. He could tell the man was in charge when the Witness was away. He claimed the Witness was off returning a boy to his own family and that he’d be back sooner or later.</p><p>“Scorch it isn’t their fault that they don’t understand that this territory is under the control of Clan hellfire.” Link the young telepath said speaking up. “We wouldn’t even be going through here if the Witness hadn’t told us to head...” She stopped talking as Scorch was glaring at her. “All right I’ll go do a quick psychic sweep.”</p><p>He couldn’t really gage her strength as he felt her psychically sweeping but he imagined she’d be the equal of Psylocke if she had some decent training but he wasn’t completely sure. He reached out to her and pulled her onto the Astral Plane. “What does Scorch keep preventing you from telling us where is the Witness is sending you?”</p><p>He could feel she was a bit intimidated but she stayed firm. “The witness is sending us to find what he says is the key to rebuilding the world’s technology an ark of hope left by the X-men.” She said after a moments hesitation. “He said that we would find they key to opening it along the way I can only assume it is you all.” He began to move them back to camp when she spoke up again. “Can you teach me how to handle my powers better while you are here I have the ability but not the training?”</p><p>“I think you should ask Rachel instead she’s had more training than I have,” he said to her. “I mostly rely on raw power to pull off most of my tricks but she’s had a lot more experience and training.”</p><p>“I’d be happy to help,” Rachel said surprising them both. “Nate does need to work on his detection skills after all I’m nearly as strong as he is so he can’t sense me if I don’t want him to.” She then turned. “Someone was trying to spy on the two of you so I chased her off I sensed a name Samara Shaw.”</p><p>“The leader of clan Hellfire did she over hear us?” Link asked and then looked relieved when Rachel shook her head no. “We should talk about this in person back at the camp.” Link was gone then back into her own body he was impressed she managed it. </p><p>He returned to his own body and nodding at Rachel they began to make their way to Link’s tent they needed to find out exactly what as going on. “Hey where do you think your going?” Scorch called to them both. </p><p>“We are going to talk with Link about where your headed feel free to come join the discussion.” Rachel said and he felt the spike of temper from Scorch. “We already know what’s going on and you should know that Samara Shaw as been spying on your camp from the astral plane.” He froze then. “I got rid of her but who knows what she learned before I spotted her.” He wished Rachel had been more diplomatic he got the impression they needed these people since so far everyone they’d met had played a role in most worlds. He supposed it was adjustment for her since this was the first time in a traveling caravan.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>